Breaking Through the Glass
by flyingxdragonx123
Summary: This is the sequel to 'In the Real World' How are the two brothers doing after decades of abuse? Will Eragon have a relationship with Nasuada? Is Arya and Saphira coming in? Brom? And didn't Eragon kill someone? Read to find out! Complete
1. Hospital room

Disclaimer: ok Eragon and Murtagh belong to me while the plot belongs to Christopher

**Disclaimer: ok Eragon and Murtagh belong to me while the plot belongs to Christopher. Wait that sounds strange********.**

**A/N I hope you like this sequel! It's going to be the best story ever!**

**Insert**

Murtagh and Eragon Morzanson were asleep in Murtagh's hospital bed. Well, Eragon was asleep while Murtagh was wide awake. Much has happened in the last two weeks.

Their father, Morzan, was dead. Eragon killed him about a week and a half ago. Murtagh had miraculously survived two gun shots to the stomach. Only one bullet hit his kidney and you only needed one of those.

Murtagh was taken to the hospital and had emergency surgery to have the one bullet removed while the other was still in him. Murtagh was sent to a hospital room for about two weeks and would be going home tomorrow. He smiled at the thought of some real food.

He knew Eragon would miss the hospital though. He was probably the only person in the world that would miss one. He knew the nurses very well and thought the bed was very comfortable. Murtagh wished with all of his heart that he could leave it.

Murtagh looked up as the nurse walked in and smiled. It was his favorite one. Angela was her name.

"Good morning Murtagh. Normally I would say something about someone who wasn't a patient being in the bed with you but I have given up." Angela smiled at him as she took his temperature and that kind of stuff.

Murtagh just laughed. After about the tenth time of asking Eragon to get off the bed all of the nurses just gave up. They all pitied him.

Murtagh just ignored Angela and stroke Eragon's hair. Many newspapers and television stations has been trying to get interviews with them. But they weren't aloud on hospital grounds unless they had permission by the interviewee. Murtagh only aloud them once, when Eragon was at school.

Eragon opened his eyes and starred at Murtagh before turning around and falling off the bed. Murtagh and Angela laughed while Eragon tiredly got to his feet.

"That's what you get from sleeping on the bed with him, dear." Angela joked as Eragon sat next to Murtagh.

"Do I have to go to school today? Everyone is bugging me. They keep asking me how I can kill someone. At least the boys do. The girls aren't. They are all over me." Eragon said the last party with a small smile. "They buy me my lunch and stuff."

"Well, there's a reason to go to school! Geez, when I was your age that would have been heaven!" Murtagh chuckled.

"Murtagh, you don't know what its like! Please don't make me go! I'll do anything!" Eragon begged.

Murtagh starred at him for a moment and sighed. He could see the agony in Eragon's eyes. Also there was fear. He wondered what he was going to do once he got out tomorrow. He didn't have to go back to school till next year, which would be Harvard. But Eragon will have to put up with it for four years.

"Look, can you put up with it for the rest of the year? You can go to a new one next year." Murtagh said. He knew for a bit that they were going to have to move in the end. Too many unhappy memories and plus, Eragon didn't have many friends, none.

"A new school? Great! Can I still go to a private school? Private schools are so much better then public on college applications." Eragon asked.

"Sure, now go get dressed, you still have a few more days don't you?" Murtagh smiled as his brother ran off.

He then looked to Angela and asked when physical therapy was. He hated going down the hall to the room. It hurt so much to walk. He would have to walk with a cane for a month and a half. He was, to put it nicely, pissed off.

He liked the freedom of not walking around with any help. Even though the therapist was very nice and understanding he pushed him much beyond his limits. He was forced to lift weights and do sit ups. _But still, I've never had a better six-pack._

Eragon walked back into the room at the moment Angela was leaving. He apologized for bumping into her and ran to Murtagh and sat on the bed.

"Are you sure I have to go to school? I mean you don't right? And plus, how am I able to focus on Algebra when I'm _so worried_ about the most important person in my life?" Eragon said with a slight smirk that slowly grew to a huge one.

"You're just saying that because you hate math. Go to school." Murtagh said as he gave his little brother a hug good-bye. "Grab some breakfast at the food court that isn't candy."

Eragon left with a pout. Murtagh just shook his head. He had to have the most stubborn little brother in the whole entire world.

Murtagh dozed a bit and was startled when a sound startled him. He grew annoyed that he was woken up and said "I thought you were going to school, for Pete's sake it isn't that bad!"

"Sorry, I'll leave now. Do you want me to come back later?" said a familiar female voice.

"Oh, its you Nasuada, I thought you were Eragon." Murtagh said with slight smile. He had to admit that was kind of funny.

"Yeah, I saw him on my way out. He looked mad. He gets teased at school. All the time." Nasuada said, sitting down in one of the vacant chairs. And put a plate of home made brownies on the table. Murtagh thought it was strange that he was so glad that she brought him something.

"I know, he just told me. We are going to move after I get out. Just across the city though. He'll go to a new school and everything. Make some friends too… why aren't you in school?" Murtagh said.

He was planning on moving closer to Harvard, that way he was close to his school and Eragon can take the bus. He loved the bus because the last time he took one was in preschool.

"I have first period study so they don't take attendance. I'll just take the bus in a few minutes. Thorn says hi by the way. And sorry he hasn't visited in a few days." Nasuada explained.

"Tell him it's fine, I've got Eragon, who's a constant pain. All he does now is complain about how he wants to go home. He can! I can't! He just doesn't like to be alone in that house though, old habit." Murtagh said.

"Yeah, well, I'm sure once you're out he will be better. I've got to go catch the next bus. Eat those brownies, you're so skinny." Nasuada laughed. He gestured goodbye and left through the door.

Murtagh picked up a brownie wondered why he never realized how beautiful Nasuada was.

**Insert**

**Ok this is the first chapter. I'm sorry it took a bit of time. I had so many ideas and didn't know what to write. Also, its spring break and I have to split the computer with my sisters.**

**Remember that Eragon has a huge crush Nasuada. Like a really big one. Nut its only a crush, not a relationship.**

**I'm going to make the next chapter in few months where Eragon is at a new school and Murtagh is at college. **

**This chapter was basically to get the whole thing started.**

_**Review please!**_


	2. one long day

Disclaimer: I stole Eragon from Christopher

**Disclaimer: I stole Eragon from Christopher! Nah I'm just kidding!**

**A/N you are so lucky I'm updating so early!**

**Insert**

Three months later…

"Eragon, get that box. It has the computer screen in it so be careful." Murtagh grunted as he picked up the next box. It had the computer itself in it. He made sure to put it down right side up and when he did he heard a crash outside that couldn't be good.

He raced out side to find a guilty looking Eragon staring at a broken computer screen. Eragon looked up and gave Murtagh a smile.

Murtagh just stared at Eragon and shook his head. The smile quickly ran off Eragon's face and Murtagh just said "pick it up and put it in the dumpster. And for Gods sake if it's too heavy just say so."

"I'm sorry, you told me to pick it up and bring it in. That's what I tried to do." Eragon said to his older brother. "It wasn't to heavy it just slipped. If anything, it's your entire fault for getting slippery boxes."

"Yeah, you know, I think you are right!" Murtagh said with a small smirk.

"I am?" Eragon asked suspiciously. He knew that Murtagh had a history of letting him off very, very easy, but this?

"Yeah, in fact I think I better go ground myself for making you carry it. Have fun!" Murtagh turned around and mockingly turned around.

Eragon, playing along, went after him and said "No! It's all Thorn's fault for packing it wrong. That's it! You cans stay and help!"

"Speaking of the devil," Murtagh said, forgetting their game, "here he is now!"

Thorn was backing up in their new driveway. He had his new truck with him and it looked like it was going to a dump rather then a new house, with all the stuff in it. Nasuada was waving from the passenger seat and got out before the truck even stopped. She got the first thing she saw out of the back and said hi to the boys.

Over the next few hours they managed to separate things between the brothers and who would get what and what will be thrown out with the computer screen. Murtagh ended up getting Morzan's old screen while Eragon got his Murtagh's old one.

Murtagh and Thorn moved the big couch into the living room and the smaller couch into Murtagh's room.

"Why can't I have a couch?" Eragon asked.

"Well, you have the biggest bed." Murtagh said.

To celebrate the move the friends went for pizza at Papa Gino's. Eragon of course ordered pepperoni pizza and they others order bacon and cheese. Murtagh thought for a moment that maybe Thorn and Eragon should get their own table and leave Nasuada and himself alone.

In the last few months Murtagh realized that he was growing feelings for Nasuada. He knew he shouldn't have a crush on her while Eragon did but he couldn't help it.

To ignore his feelings he listened to Thorn go on about one of his many girl friends, which Murtagh tried to ignore at first, and Eragon was very into. When he became bored out of his mind with it, He listened to a girl a in a blue shirt and pants a few booths down go on about how it was unfair that Mr. Blagden failed her.

"Can we go please? I'm a bit tired." Eragon asked in the next few minutes. He did look very tired.

"Sure, let me just get the food in a box." said Nasuada.

She got up and moved to the counter to get the box. When she came back the family of the girl got up and moved past them. The mother stopped and looked at the group of people at the table. She had a motherly look on her face and she looked like the type of person who was strict but very kind.

"Hello dears, I haven't seen you around." The women said.

"Well, we just moved here today actually. Well, I and my brother did." Murtagh said pointing to Eragon and thinking, _what the hell! Who is this lady?_

"Oh that's nice, what are your names?" the lady asked. She might have been nice but it was very clear that she was insane. To put it nicely.

"My name is Murtagh and this is Eragon. And these are my friends Nasuada and Thorn." Murtagh introduced.

Before the lady could answer back the girl asked "Aren't you the person who killed your father?" to Eragon.

Eragon opened his mouth and tried to say something back, but evidently couldn't. But it was fine because the lady said "Now, Saphira, that's rude and if you read the rest of the story you would know why!"

"Story?" Eragon asked.

"Yes, dear in the paper, you two have been all over it." The mother of Saphira said. "Are you going to school around here, Eragon? I heard you are going to Harvard, Murtagh, that's really impressive." The lady asked as if they were old friends. She was starting to scare the group. Especially Eragon.

"Yes, I am I'm going to The Varden. It's supposed to a good school." Eragon said with a higher voice then normal. She rally didn't like that everyone still knew him.

"It is, Saphira goes there. She's in 9th grade too! Maybe you'll have some classes together! Well, I have to go. Maybe I'll see you around." The lady said

The family left. The girl, Saphira, was the first one out. She was probably really embarrassed by her mother. _Who wouldn't?_

"Are you all right, Eragon?" Nasuada asked in a worried voice.

"No! Can we just go home, _pleas_e?" he was almost in tears. Murtagh knew that he cried much too often to be embarrassed over it any more, but that was in private. He knew that he would be even more humiliated to find that he was in tears in front of his crush.

"Of, course, come on." Murtagh left Eragon in the car while he walked the other two to the truck. "He'll be fine, don't worry."

"If it helps, tell him that I like sensitive men!" Nasuada joked. Though Murtagh clung to the piece of information, hoping it was true.

"I'll see you in a few then." Murtagh said, waving good-bye to Thorn.

Murtagh walked back to his car, which was a Mercedes. Eragon had once asked if they were going to be low on money now and Murtagh said "don't worry about. We have enough, even if I didn't get a job." It was true. They had money from the government to pay for Eragon, the money they get for Morzan being dead, and any money that he will make at his part time job.

It wasn't like they could pack up for Italy, but they could buy expensive things a bit.

"You okay, hun?" Murtagh asked. "She didn't mean to upset you. She was just being friendly."

"I know. I just become upset over the stupidest things." Eragon answered and turned the radio on to his favorite station.

Murtagh drove home in silence. He was worried over Eragon. He hasn't been acting like himself. He didn't like the comfort that Murtagh tried to give him sometimes. Even though Eragon knew it would help, he still didn't want it, saying he was too old to be coddled.

Murtagh was of another opinion. He knew that Eragon liked the feeling of being close to him since in the past it always made him feel safe. He thought that Eragon was probably watching too much TV and will get over it quickly.

That night it was proven to be true.

Around one in the morning Murtagh was awoken by Eragon rolling over in his sleep. Murtagh sat up and looked at Eragon as though making sure that it was really him. It obviously was and Murtagh mentally kicked himself for being stupid._ How many thieves fall asleep right in bed with you? None._

Murtagh put his arm around his little brother and went back to sleep.

When Murtagh woke up again Eragon wasn't in the bed. He found him in the extra room that they made into a play room for the new age. It had video games, their two computers, and a television, with cable.

In the condo they bought, there were four rooms. The other extra one was a guest room incase one of their friends would want to stay over.

"Good morning, how'd you sleep in my bed?" Murtagh said, getting right to the point. He never was one to beat around the bush if he didn't have too.

"Fine." Eragon said like it was every other morning.

"Okay… let me change that. Why were you in my bed?" Murtagh asked annoyed.

"I couldn't sleep in my room." Eragon said "I don't know why, before you ask."

"Ok" Murtagh said, "You can sleep in my room all you want just don't snore."

**A/N omg that was almost 5 pages! Wow my hand hurts because I type so slowly!**

**Did you like it? Did you not like it? Did you not want to ever read any more of it because you hate it so much?**

**Wow! Saphira! She's here with an embarrassing mommy. Will they become friends? Will they become enemies?**

**Read the next Chapter to find out!**

**Click that little button on the bottom of the screen to review! **


	3. first day of school

Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon or Murtagh, (I think we already established that)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon or Murtagh, (I think we already established that)**

**A/N sorry for the wait, I was thinking about stuff**

**Insert**

Murtagh turned over in his bed and accidentally pushed Eragon off the bed. He heard a scream from the floor and Murtagh sat up, haunted from the memories from the past. He calmed down a bit when he came back to the present, enough to laugh at Eragon and say "You should sleep in your own bed then!"

Eragon has been sleeping in Murtagh's bed for a good two weeks, with out missing a night. Murtagh was actually starting to get worried; Thorn and Nasuada said that if he does anything else that was strange he should go to a shrink. Murtagh agreed, though Eragon wouldn't like it.

"Wake up sleepy head! It's your first day of school. I, being in college, don't have to go till next week!" Murtagh watched as Eragon got back onto the bed mumbled something no one could understand.

Playfully, Murtagh picked Eragon up and walked to the bathroom, turned on the shower and put the boy in, clothes and all. Eragon gave a screech of surprise when cold water splashed on him.

"Breakfast in ten!" Murtagh said cheerfully and went to start it. The morning went as any other morning would go, breakfast, brush teeth, get dressed, and listening to music the whole time.

Murtagh drove Eragon to The Varden, or as the kids called it, Varden. Murtagh could tell that Eragon was really nervous. He, himself, was nervous too but not that much. He tried calming his brother down.

"You'll be fine; you'll make friends fast enough. In fact I think you already have one," Murtagh said as Miss. Saphira's Mother waved them over. "What's wrong with this lady? In the last couple of weeks she tried to set up 'play dates' for you two and invited us to dinner twice, though she is a good cook. And what are you, six?"

Eragon got out, remembering the two dinners and three play dates. Saphira tried to apologize over and over again, saying her mom was insane. In fact, Saphira and Eragon were good friends, despite their upbringing, Saphira was loved and wealthy.

"Hey." Eragon and Murtagh said at the same time.

"Hello dears, are you excited Eragon, first day at a new school?" Miss Saphira's mom, better known as Vervada, asked.

"No! I'm nervous." Eragon said harshly, but not rudely.

"Oh, don't worry, I already told Saphira to look out for you." Vervada said as Saphira herself tried to get away from her mother. To have your mother to drive you to school is one thing. To have that mother wait to greet your friends in another thing. "Well I took you two long enough; I must be getting to the office. Bye-bye now."

She left kissing Saphira on the cheek, and left in her convertible.

"I'm so sorry! My mother is absolutely delirious!" Saphira said, once again.

"It's fine. You're lucky to have a mother that cares and cherishes you." Murtagh said as Eragon nodded in agreement.

"Oh, right." Saphira kept forgetting that their mother was dead, though not that their father was abusive. "Come on Eragon, I'll show you my friend! She's in the same homeroom. See you Murtagh!"

"Eragon, don't be nervous you'll be fine. Here's lunch money so… Bye-bye now!" Murtagh drove out of the parking lot, leaving the younger ones laughing at his imitation.

**Insert**

"Come on, are you really that nervous? We have all the same classes, and its not like you're wearing crappy clothes, we're all wearing the same thing." Saphira said. She has grown very close to Eragon and vise versa. They were probably best friends. She also knew that Eragon had very low self- esteem, and was changing that.

"I'm fine, really, I'm not that nervous. Just regular nervous, for me anyway." Eragon stuttered. "Who's this friend of yours?"

"Her name is Arya. You'll like her. She's pretty cool and very caring, too caring." Saphira said as they entered the school. The school was enormous. There were kids everywhere. Eragon was very intimidated.

They walked to the homeroom, Saphira in the lead, saying hi to this kid, saying how was your summer to the other one. She was obviously popular. She introduced Eragon to each person, saying he was new and nothing of his past.

When they got the homeroom, Eragon went with Saphira to the girl named Arya. She was really beautiful, tall and mature. He could tell right away that she had a caring attitude, but also a no nonsense one. She was probably really serious, but liked to joke. His prediction proved true.

Saphira introduced Eragon to her and they all sat down next to each other. Eragon was still very nervous, but he seemed better with his new friends.

The bell rang and they all became quiet. The teacher came in and started to call off names. Eragon was glad that many people didn't recognize his name, but he did get a few whispers.

"That kid, Eragon, he's a killer!"

"No, I'm serious, he killed his own father."

"Apparently he was being abused for years and the father was trying to kill him and his brother."

"His brother got shot twice and lived!"

Eragon predicted that the whole school will soon know that Eragon the killer was here. He hoped so; it would be easier in the long run.

The school day went by like any other school day would go by on the first day of school. Eragon was surprisingly very popular. Many kids wanted to be his friend because he was a murderer and plainly interesting to be around. They probably never met someone that was abused as bad as he was, and then killed the abuser. Also they probably wanted to get on the news.

When the day was over, Eragon, Arya and Saphira were best friends and was planning to go to the "Back to school pool party." Apparently everybody in the grade went Saphira's party since they were in kindergarten.

Murtagh picked Eragon up at the side of the school. Murtagh was waiting, ignoring the looks and voices saying "That's the guy that got shot."

And "that's Eragon's brother."

Arya was introduced to Murtagh and they seemed to get on real well. Murtagh and Eragon drove out of the parking lot alone when Murtagh said "Not as bad as you thought, huh?"

"No, I suppose not, but everybody seems to know who I am. I'm so shy too. I keep mumbling stuff they can't hear and they think I'm weird." Eragon said with his head down. "By second period everyone knew I was in the school and now I'm so popular for the wrong reasons."

"Hey, hun, why is being popular so bad? People were saying 'that's Eragon's brother.' That had to mean people know you because they remembered you." Murtagh stopped talking, realizing that he was only backing Eragon's theory.

"So, do you think that the classes will be easier? You still have to get straight A's you know." Murtagh said, not looking at Eragon.

"What! Why?" Eragon looked shocked. He wasn't planning on doing that well.

"Because you are smart enough to do it. And you already proved that, didn't you?" Murtagh said, staring straight ahead.

Eragon didn't answer, he just stared at Murtagh. Murtagh knew that would upset his brother, but you only get one education.

Eragon didn't talk to Murtagh for the rest of the afternoon.

**A/N Did you like it? It was basically just a filler.**

**Reviews!**


	4. Eragon thinks he is okay is he?

**Disclaimer: I own everything but the characters, and the plot. Plot is all my evil triplet sister's.**

**Insert**

A few weeks later, it was about thirty minutes past Eragon's bed time. He knew he was supposed to be in bed but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to do it. He had no explanation for the feeling but he just couldn't. Instead he turned the light on took a flashlight from under his pillow.

He knew Murtagh would be very mad about it but he knew he would never hurt him like his father. He started when he heard a sound. He turned to find a confused Murtagh.

"You know, it would be better to stay up later in your own room. I mean, I sleep in here to." Murtagh said with a smile and started to get ready for bed.

"You're not mad." It wasn't a question but a statement. He was mystified.

"No, I need to talk to you anyway. About something important. Really important." Murtagh said and then sighed a long drawn out sigh.

"What about? Is something wrong?" Eragon was surprised that he wasn't really concerned. Maybe he knew Murtagh to well. Well enough to know it was not about Murtagh, anyway.

"No." Murtagh said. "I don't think something will be too wrong if you do as I say. I don't think you'll like it but…" Murtagh left the sentence unfinished.

"What's about to go wrong? Is it me? I know it's me." Eragon said "you get this strange look on your face when you're worried about me, so don't lie."

"Okay… do I really have a strange look? No wait, that's not the point. The point is that I want you to talk to someone." Murtagh waited to see the reaction on Eragon's face.

Eragon knew what Murtagh was talking about. _A therapist? I don't need one, I'm fine! _He decided to play dumb. He thought it may get him out of it.

"Okay." Eragon said. "I'll talk to who do you need to talk to me to. Who is that, by the way? Nasuada, Thorn?" He was laughing on the inside. He enjoyed the confused look that came back on Murtagh's face.

"No." he said and left the room.

Eragon stared after him looking and feeling a bit guilty. He knew now just how much pain he was causing Murtagh. He sighed and laid down. He didn't even know what he was doing to cause the pain! Slowly, thinking about what Eragon did, he fell asleep.

The alarm clock woke Eragon up with a strange peaceful feeling, and he didn't know why. Then he realized that the alarm clock didn't go off. Slowly he realized what that meant. He shot up and accidentally knocked his knee into Murtagh's stomach, who woke up with a muffled grunt.

"Murtagh! The alarm clock didn't go off! I have to get to school!" Eragon looked at the clocked and his mouth dropped. It was about eleven o'clock!

"Easy. You're not going to school today. You're coming with me to the doctors." Murtagh said. He looked very funny with muffled hair and half closed eyes. "Actually, no, not the doctors. The therapist." Murtagh gave him a sheepish look and went to get clothes for the both of them.

Eragon just stared at Murtagh. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

"I did tell you. Yesterday. You pretended that you didn't know what I meant. Remember?" Murtagh said with a frown. And then he smiled at him, to break the ice. "You can't fool me little bro!"

"I don't wan to go at all. Please don't make me." Eragon said with confidence. He knew that Murtagh would do what ever he told him. He never used it to his advantage until know though.

Murtagh looked at him, as though he was considering what he had to say. "No, you have to go." And threw Eragon a pair of jeans.

"Why? What do I have to talk about with a stranger that I can't talk about to you? I don't even think anything is bothering me." Eragon said, not very confident. If would have got his way, it would have been the first time.

"Because you don't even talk to me anymore about anything other then the weather. And something is; could be bothering you that even you don't know." Murtagh told Eragon.

"Well other then not talking to you, what else has happened? And not talking to anyone his called not being a child anymore." Eragon said.

"You are pitching the most useless hissy fits about stupid useless stuff, being kicked out of class for talking back to teachers about common sense rules, not sleeping in a your own bed for a month now, me being called at to come out of class to pick you up at school and I have social services coming in two weeks for our monthly check up and if I can't take care of you… bye-bye Eragon" Murtagh said, getting more and more mad as he finished..

"I'm not going." Eragon said flatly.

"Yes, you are." Murtagh said, realizing this may be the biggest and longest fight they have ever had.

"No, I'm not, and you can't make me. I'll like to see you drag me there, you'll get the bad guardian of the year award." Eragon said, without realizing he was becoming more and more nasty.

"You're going. That's final. The appointment's in 2 hours downtown. I'm not arguing with you about this. I have to be your guardian and well…" Murtagh shrugged and left the room.

**Insert**

Murtagh went to take a shower and wasn't surprised to hear Eragon throwing pillows around in the room, screaming swear words on the top of his lungs. He had a mind to go back and tell him to just shut up, but couldn't bring himself to. He _needed_ to see a therapist. He couldn't back down, no matter how much he wanted to.

He took a long relaxing shower and calmed down a bit. He was shocked to find that the house was still be filled with swear words about fifteen minutes later. With out knowing why, he started to cry.

And all he could ask him self was _Why?_

**Insert**

**Its short I know… but it will come in handy.**


	5. The crazy old shrink

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon because I'm depressed. I know that makes no sense.**

**A/N I'm so sorry I haven't updated. I had a huge test to work on. But now… I'm back.**

**Insert**

Murtagh and Eragon were in the shrink waiting room. How Murtagh managed to drag Eragon there, he didn't remember much but threats and a lot of swearing. The threats coming from both sides.

_Isn't the waiting supposed to be an hour at most? Sitting here with Eragon is very stressful. Did I just think stressful?_

Eragon was being, to put it lightly, being a grouch. He would answer any of the questions on the sheet they gave him to look over (apparently few did, by the secretaries reaction) and wasn't looking up from the floor.

"Eragon?"

The two brothers looked up to see some one who looked nothing like a shrink. He was an old man, beard, and had a walking cane. Over all he was not someone who looked like an educated man.

Eragon stood up and rudely pushed past the therapist and walked into the room. When the old man looked at Murtagh, not in confusion, but sympathy and understanding, he only nodded.

Murtagh waited in the waiting room for longer than an hour. He didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. Of he proved difficult he would take longer to speak, if he wouldn't stop talking… well that was better.

He knew that Eragon had friends, Saphira, the girl with the annoying mom, was over constantly, along with Arya, who seemed cool enough, and very perspective. He could get along with other kids, just not adults.

He looked up when the door opened. Eragon wasn't frowning or smiling, just seemed to be in thought. He thought that was a good thing. And was his eyes puffy?

The old man approached him. He sat down next to Murtagh like it was the most natural thing in the world. He took out a pad and wrote some things on it. The old man lent over and gave it to Murtagh. "This is a prescription for anti-depressants. He is supposed to take 1 twice a week, on Sunday and Thursday. And this is his next meeting."

The old man took out another sheet and wrote it down. Murtagh looked at the prescription sheet and saw that it said "Dr. Brom Exrider."

He felt stupid all of a sudden. He didn't even know the shrink's name before this! And he wanted Eragon to talk to him.

The old man- Brom- got up and said "See you next week then, Shadeslayer?"

Eragon nodded and smiled._ Wait, did that boy just smile? Huh, what do you know?_

The two brothers left. One dieing of curiosity. The first question he asked was "Why did he call you Shadeslayer?"

"Err… didn't you say that you wouldn't ask any questions?" Eragon answered, not as rudely as he would have before.

"Sorry, I forgot. I was just curious." Murtagh said as they stepped into the elevator. "Can I ask whether or not you liked him or not? He seemed very… strange."

"He is, he even admits to that." Eragon said and they were quiet for the rest of the way home.

**Insert**

**An hour and a half ago**

Eragon didn't want to be here. At all. It was so unfair! Why didn't Murtagh get therapy? He wasn't even shot like him! It was so unfair!

He peeked a glance at his older brother. He knew he was doing what he thought was best, but please! He knew he didn't have to be here. He just didn't. Murtagh was looking around the waiting room impatiently, knowing that it was taking to long.

"Eragon!"

He looked up to see a very weird looking old man. He wasn't someone who looked like a shrink.

Eragon got up and pushed past the man, not even looking at Murtagh. He sat down, not in the seat in front of the desk, but behind it.

The old man smiled and sat down opposite him, in the patient seat. Eragon stared at him for a moment before asking, "Aren't you going to ask for your chair back?"

"No, I don't think I am, you see that chair is a bit overstuffed. It can make it uncomfortable, if you know what I mean." The old man got his clip board off of his chair and said "So do you mind if I call you something other than Eragon? You see I have a son with that name so it will be a bit confusing."

"Yeah, sure. Call me whatever you want." Eragon was wondering what this man was up to. "What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Brom. Well what do I call you?" Brom asked.

"Call me Shadeslayer." Eragon said in a sarcastic tone. He saw that term in a book once and fell in love with it.

That's an excellent one! Is it because of the fact that you want to get rid of whatever is making you act out?" Brom asked with a touch of mocking that you could find unless if you were looking for it.

"Whatever." Was all Eragon said. He didn't want let on that he actually liked this man.

"Alright so do you want me to beat around the bush or ask you all out what you are doing here?" Brom asked.

"All out." Shadeslayer said not really caring at all.

"Alright, what do you think you are doing here? Your brother told me all about your past and what happened last spring." Brom said, meeting Eragon's eyes.

"My _brother _says I need therapy. I don't think I need it. I would rather be with Saphira. And Arya. They would probably be wondering where I was today." Eragon wasn't sure why he said the last part of the statement, but it was true. _Why doesn't he ask for his chair back already?_

"Why do you think your brother wanted you to come?" Brom shot him like they were in the debating team.

"Because he thinks I'm acting out." Eragon answered wishing they could trade places.

"Have you?" Brom asked.

"…yes….but all boys do at my age." Eragon said defensively. _Just get out of that chair._

"Yes, but not as much as you have been doing." Brom said, for the first time, like a therapist.

"GET OUT OF THAT CHAIR!" Eragon screamed before jumping up and pulling him out. He did so rather gently though. He knew to keep his temper around strangers, however annoying they were. He was just asking so many questions. Stuff that wasn't his business. He certainly didn't want to talk about it with someone he didn't know. Without knowing why he sat down and cried.

Brom watched as Eragon cried before getting some tissues, because the tears turned into sobs very quickly. He gently rubbed his back until he quieted down enough to say. "You are one strange person."

"Yes, I know." Brom said simply. "And its your time to go. I think we had a good first appointment."

"All I did was… nothing but demand for both seats." Eragon said with a confused tone.

"Yes, Shadeslayer, but _emotion _is the thing al therapists are looking for. And I just hit the jack pot." Brom said cheerfully.

"Ok." Eragon said and stood up to leave.

The therapist and patient walked out of the room and Brom sat down next to Murtagh, who had a slightly annoyed and relieved look, and gave him some slips of papers.

**A/N did you like how I did it? plz review**


	6. Stress

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon yet…. But I do have this evil plan…**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. But if it helps, this is the last week of school! I'll be back full time.**

**Insert**

Murtagh was very confused. It didn't make any sense, because he knew what he had to do. He had to ask Nasuada out. But he had to find a way to do it without Eragon knowing. That was going to be a bit difficult. Eragon has been acting much better; Brom must have been doing him some good. Though Murtagh blamed it on the anti-depressants, they made Eragon's thoughts go from sad to happy in a few weeks.

Nasuada has been over a lot lately. She mostly played with Eragon while Murtagh studied though. Being a parent and older brother was a lot more stressful than he thought. He had to discipline the boy if he got to wild. The medicine mad him drowsy one minute and on top of the world the next. But if it worked…

Also he had to encourage these actions, though he did so gently, praising his swearing, taking him off punishments early, which were mostly chores for a week or so.

Murtagh looked up as the telephone rang. He put down the physics book he was reading and moved to get it.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Is this Mr. Morzanson?" a woman voice said at the other end.

"Yes, who is this?" Murtagh said, a little annoyed.

"The secretary at Dr. Exrider's office. You are late picking up your brother." The woman said, in a disapproving voice.

"What?" Murtagh looked at the clock on the microwave. It read 5:00. An hour late. "Oh, I'm coming, sorry." He hurriedly put down the phone and ran out to the car, getting his keys out of his pocket.

Murtagh sped there, thankfully, no cops were on duty. He ran into the building, to find a deep in thought Eragon sitting there, who glanced up and glared up at Murtagh accusingly.

"Eragon, I'm sorry, I forgot." Murtagh apologized.

"It's fine. Can we go?" Eragon said dismissively.

This was a weird reaction from Eragon. He would usually throw a fit, saying Murtagh didn't love him enough to even remember him and things like that.

"Uhh… sure let's go." Murtagh said hesitantly.

They left with Eragon moving faster than usual, as if he wanted to leave more than anything else. They got in the car and were in for a silent drive home.

The rest of the day went normal as always. Eragon did his Homework, Murtagh, made dinner, and they made casual small talk. Until…

It was past Eragon's bedtime and Murtagh was working on his Phonology homework. (Not sure if that's a real class). Eragon went into his own bedroom, since he was still sleeping with Murtagh, and Murtagh was using his room as a study without study stuff in it.

"Murtagh?"

Murtagh looked up from where he was on Eragon's bed "Yeah?" Not happy to see the boy out of bed. This was his Murtagh time.

"I was wondering if I could go to a party tomorrow. Arya's throwing it." Eragon asked, looking hopeful.

"Will there be drinking?" Murtagh asked, knowing Arya and the answer.

"Yes, but I won't have some, trust me, Morzan stopped me from doing that." Eragon said sadly.

"Alright, make sure your butt is here at twelve sharp, though." Murtagh said, trying to be parent and brother.

"Really?" Eragon asked.

"Sure. Why not?" Murtagh asked.

"Thanks" Eragon said before hugging his brother good-night. Murtagh laughed and hugged him back. Eragon smiled at him and left then stopped. "Aren't you coming to bed?"

"In a moment." Murtagh put his book in his book-bag and went to put on some pajamas. He didn't like wearing them, but if Eragon was sleeping with him, he knew he should. He got into bed and put his arm around his brother, but didn't fall asleep.

_Should I ask her out? I should, I like her, but I don't want to hurt Eragon like that. He's had a crush on her for years._ _But nothing is ever going to happen to that. He's too young. Shouldn't I get what I want, what's best for me, this one time? Yes, I should, this isn't even a childhood crush._

_I'll call her tomorrow and ask her for a date. _

**Insert**

Murtagh picked up the phone when he got back from dropping Eragon off at school, who trotted off to tell Arya that he could come that night. It took a minute to get the nerve up to dial he number, but did.

"Hello?" Murtagh asked when she picked it up. Then beat himself up, she was supposed to say that.

"Hi…Murtagh? Is something wrong?" Nasuada asked, worried.

"No, I was just wondering if you wanted to catch a movie tonight with me, not as friends." Murtagh said, saying what ever came to mind.

The other line was quiet for a moment and then "Sure? But what about Eragon and his little crush?"

"Nothing's ever going to happening with that." Murtagh said, confidently.

"I know, how about 7:00?" She asked hopefully.

"Sure." Murtagh said and said bye.

**Insert**

Eragon came in that day after school, looking happy and excited. He wouldn't shut up about how excited he was, and was getting on Murtagh's nerves, but didn't show it. That made him more annoyed. Though this was more like the old Eragon.

Eragon was about to leave when Murtagh stopped him.

"I need to talk to you for a moment." Murtagh ordered him to sit down.

"What?" Eragon asked, annoyed at being held up.

"I'm going out with Nasuada tonight." Murtagh said bluntly.

"Ok, but be back by twelve, if I have to. Can I go now?" Eragon asked.

"Sure!" Murtagh said, surprised that he was taking it so well. Eragon hugged his brother and left

It wasn't until half way through the date that Murtagh understood that Eragon didn't get it. That made him anxious.

**Insert**

**Murtagh is full of Emotion, never good for an abused child…**

**Ha! He got the date! And Eragon is going to a party... where there is drinking.**

**Review and I'll update. Don't review and I will update.**


	7. Hang Over

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon. He belongs to Christopher. We are currently talking about Murtagh.**

**A/N: This is the next chapter: **

**Warning: Under age drinking.**

**Insert **

Eragon had to admit, later on, that he was a little more than a bit drunk. He was completely smashed. He couldn't have had a sane thought for the life of him.He didn't feel cold, on a cold night, but a bit warm and he could have sworn he was trying to get the party to make a cheer for him. He could have sworn they were laughing.

The first thing he remembered when waking up was… _how did I get home_? The next was _my head HURTS_. The last was _I think Murtagh looks mad!_

Eragon slowly sat up only to feel a little dizzy. He put his hand to his head and felt his hair was sticky. Incoherent, he asked, tiredly "What's wrong with my hair?"

"Oh, don't you know? You threw up in it last night, after Saphira and Arya brought you home. At two in the morning." Murtagh answered in a nasty voice that was almost sweet.

"What?" Eragon asked, confused. _I thought I was supposed to home by twelve. But two… I was drinking. I'm in trouble._

"Didn't you hear me?" Murtagh asked in a fake, overly-sweet tone. "You puked up all yellow last night. And I wasn't able to catch you before you fell in it. Which brings me to my question… why were you drinking last night?"

"Umm… I was… you see….I was… yeah, Arya said it was ok." Eragon said, desperately.

"And Arya wasn't drunk last night, maybe a bit tipsy, so was Saphira. You were so drunk, you couldn't stand up." Murtagh said, losing his sweet voice for a near screaming whisper.

"I'm sorry… I'll never do it again." Eragon said, saying the first thing that came to mind, knowing it was true.

"You're right; you're going to be sorry." Murtagh said, pulling the blanket off of the younger boy, and got a belt out of the drawer. Eragon panicked. He stood up to fast and stumbled, only to be caught by Murtagh. Eragon pushed away and made for the door. "Eragon! I'm not going to whip you, I'm getting you clothes."

Eragon looked back and saw that Murtagh did indeed have a pair of pants and socks in his arms. "You're not? I'm not going to be punished?"

"Punished? Of course not! You are going to be disciplined, to a sick amount, though. You'll start by picking up the kitchen, which I was kind enough to dirty for you this morning. Then you can pick up the puke remains in the bathroom, the ones all over the floor. Go on, get dressed." Murtagh said, as the phone rang. "That's probably Nasuada; she was out with me looking for you last night."

Murtagh made for the phone while Eragon laid down, real fast, only to clutch his head. And started to get dressed. He made to the bathroom first, knowing Murtagh wouldn't like to have him eavesdropping, but couldn't help but overhear a bit as he passed.

"Yeah, he's good, just hung over."

"Me too, how about Tuesday?"

Eragon knew he was talking to Nasuada, she always called at that time in the morning, and he wished more than anything that he was the one talking to her. He'll tell her that she looked beautiful, him knowing just from the sound of her voice. That put a smile on his face, as he moved passed the kitchen.

The bathroom smelled very bad, and sour. He could see why Murtagh didn't clean it up earlier, it was everywhere. He made a mental note to ask Murtagh why he didn't just puke in the toilet.

When he finished, which it took forever to get the guts to pick it up, he made for the kitchen and started on the dishes, but was interrupted by Murtagh giving him a few pancakes, pointing to the dining room

"Eat these, they'll make you fell better, they're good hang over food." Murtagh said.

"Thanks." Eragon mumbled, not wanting to talk to loud.

Murtagh sat opposite in the seat opposite him, a few minutes later, and said "You're grounded till I say."

Eragon did the fist thing that came to mind: Protest. "But that's so unfair! I think having to clean for so long is punishment enough."

"You think that I had to drive around and around last night to look for you. And I couldn't call the police because they might_, might,_ just take you away. Is that fair? How about that I had to wake up Thorn last night to come over to wait for you, _if_ you came home? Was that fair? How about the fact that I had to hurry home last night so fast, that I got a speeding ticket? Was that fair? Or holding you last night while you threw up everywhere but in the toilet?" Murtagh said, in a surprisingly calm voice that just made Eragon more scared.

"No." Eragon said and looked at his plate. Murtagh was about to answer, when someone knocked on the door. Thorn let himself in and had a big grin on his face.

"So, kid, how is your first hangover?" He said as he sat down, taking a look at the plate of pancakes.

"Bad." Eragon said, more depressed than he really was.

"Well, you scared the hell out of us yesterday kid. Don't run off like that again." Thorn said, a little mad.

"So how was your date last night, man?" Thorn asked. "I didn't get the chance to ask you last night."

Before Murtagh could answer, Eragon said, "Date? You said you were out with Nasuada."

Murtagh panicked for second, but didn't show it, before saying "You take everything to literally, go do the dishes."

Eragon, thinking that was true, picked up his finished pancakes, and went to finish his chores. He saw something on the top dish, which Murtagh must have just written. It said

_Rake the lawn_

_Mow the lawn_

_Do weeds_

_Clean both bedrooms_

_Clean the dining room_

_Clean all the rooms_

_Go to the mailbox_

_No allowance for 2 weeks_

_No cell phone or home phone for a month_

_No after school activities_

_No television._

_No computer._

_You can read and do homework._

_**NO BEER**_

_Things can be added or taken away, mattering about how you act._

Muttering about unfairness, he did the front lawn then the back. He knew he deserved this. He didn't even know why he drank so much, probably because Arya said it helps with stress, and he had lots of that! It made him feel so much better, like nothing else mattered. And he thought of nothing that really mattered. He knew that the hang over wasn't worth it though.

Eragon finished all of the chores on the list and Murtagh still hadn't looked at him with out glaring. He knew Murtagh was very angry with him, but he didn't have any control over his actions when he was drunk, right? He didn't mean to drink more than the first one.

He felt guilty when he looked at Murtagh, knowing that he scared Murtagh feel so scared. Till 2 in the morning…

Murtagh pretty much ignored him till that night, when Murtagh told him that he was to stay in one of the bed rooms the next day, only coming out for a drink, dinner and for the bathroom.

That was the first day he had a hang over, and it was also the first day he wet his bed.

**Insert**

**So I realized that I put barely nothing from them being abused, the after effects, so I did research for 2 days and I thought wetting the bed would be best. Don't look at me strangely…**

**Murtagh is miffed off! And Eragon is grounded! Forever!**

**I also had to do a lot of research on being drunk because, I've never been drunk! I'm only fifteen! And I hope I got that correct, I had to do a bit from imagination.**

**Brom is coming next! And Saphira and Arya will come in a bit after that!**

**Review, I need them to live, my life depends on them!**


	8. Brom's words

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon, or Murtagh, but I have this plot, which is up for sale.**

**A/N Sorry for the wait, but Grandfather was sick. He's feeling better!**

**Insert**

"Hello Eragon, it's good of you to come!" Brom greeted Eragon like he hasn't seen him in forever. "You look mad, would you like tell me about it?"

"Isn't that what you're here, for me to talk to over every little problem in case I get drunk and grounded till further notice?" Eragon retaliated, with a sneer, which became uncommon in this office.

"Well, I suppose so, I'd hate for you to get drunk, and it's bad for underage people to get drunk they say, but I don't see why." Brom said. "It's just as bad for overage people get drunk, they act just as stupid. Did you get drunk in the week since I talked to you last?"

"Yes, I got completely smashed! Murtagh didn't approve though." Eragon said, sarcastically.

"Did you expect him to? Do you know why you got drunk though? I thought it would be one of the last things for you to do, if you even seen your father a minute or two." Brom asked.

"That's not funny!! You try getting beaten for the simplest things, like not remembering to put the toilet seat down or…" Eragon said, suddenly mad.

"Or, what?" Brom said?

"Nothing" Eragon answered, turning away.

"Are you sure?" Brom asked, leaning forward.

"Yeah." Eragon answered, quietly.

"Alrighty then, is there anything else you would like to talk to me about?" Brom asked.

"Yeah, Murtagh made me ask about this." Eragon said. "I wet my bed for 3 days straight now. And one before. The night after I got drunk. I have to stop! I'm fourteen!"

"Hmmm… you know, wetting the bed is a common thing with child abuse. Are you having nightmares?" Brom asked, unconcerned.

"No, I'm just doing it. Why? I hate it? I'm too old!" Eragon exclaimed, not calmed because his shrink was calm.

"I don't really know, but if I had to guess, it helps relieve stress. Perhaps you are under a lot of stress, is Murtagh giving you a hard time with the drunk thing?" Brom explained.

"Well, no, I'm grounded except from school and anything he wants to do. But that's it, he's okay with it, he's just making sure I don't forget it." Eragon said with a small smile on his face. _Thank God Murtagh will never hurt me! He's good to me._

"Hey, Earth to Eragon, are you in there." Brom chuckled.

"Personally, I don't see what's so funny in that joke." Eragon said and then sighed. "Are you sure it's common, I'm getting Murtagh all wet."

"Very common, my boy, now what's this about Murtagh being wet?" Brom asked.

"I don't sleep in my bed, but with Murtagh. I can't sleep anywhere else, but in my brother's bed." Eragon said.

"Oh, it's probably just because you feel protected with Murtagh, but he doesn't have much of a sex life does he?" Brom asked.

"No, he doesn't, is that any of your business? Well, Murtagh doesn't even have a girl friend, never has." Eragon said.

"Well, Murtagh is an eighteen year old man, and a virgin, which he may not want to be much longer, I expect for him to be inching for a girlfriend, I'll be on the look out for that." Brom said.

--

"Murtagh, do you have a secret girlfriend?" Eragon asked. Eragon, Thorn, and Murtagh were out for pizza, Eragon's favorite food, and if he was paying more attention to Murtagh and Thorn then to it, he would have seen the look that passed between them.

"What makes you ask that?" Murtagh asked, hesitantly.

"Brom thinks you are, but I know you better than that, and you never go out with any girl but Nasuada, so..." Eragon said, with a full bite.

"Well, there you go, Eragon, an answer for you right there." Murtagh answered, with a quick glance to Thorn.

"Yeah, that's what I said." Eragon answered.

"I have class in the morning, and with it, I have an important test, so if you excuse me…" Thorn stood up and waved.

"Bye, Thorn" Murtagh said, with a hit to the back.

"See ya!"

"So what did Brom say about your night time problem." Saying the nickname, Murtagh asked, not very concerned, but Eragon knew that meant he was very concerned.

"He said it was very normal." Eragon said.

"Okay, that's good. Listen, I'm going out to the movies with Nasuada tomorrow, you can go over to Saphira's or Arya's tomorrow, okay?" Murtagh said.

Eragon missed the "with Nasuada" part, he was so happy about going out! "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, just don't get drunk, and don't be home later than 10:30? You understand hun? No later." Murtagh asked.

"No drunkenness, no home early got it!" Eragon answered. He was very excited, too excited to see the guilty look or that Murtagh called him hun.

**Insert**

**It's over, no its not! If you don't remember, Murtagh calls Eragon hun when Murtagh is feeling emotion.**

**Review**


	9. Confusion

Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon, but I do own this plot

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon, but I do own this plot! Aren't I special!**

**Insert**

Arya, Eragon, and Saphira were gathered in Saphira's bedroom the next night, because Murtagh was out with Nasuada. Though what Eragon wasn't expecting was the drinks. Not Coke or Sprite, but beer and wine.

"I'm don't think that I'm aloud to have that again. Murtagh was pretty mad last week." Eragon said. He was nervous; he didn't want to come off as a wimp. Or not cool. _Do cool people drink? They probably do. I'm such a loser._

"Okay. Just know that's it's your fault if you feel left out. We did nothing but offer you something that gets the past out of your mind." Arya said "If you want some, get some. Saphira pass the wine. I'm getting drunk and no one can stop me." Though the _getting _drunk part was a bit late.

"Here you go." Saphira said as she threw an open bottle of full wine to Arya. Though she did miss and it landed on Eragon. "Hey! Damn, now I smell like wine. Murtagh is going to be mad! Thanks!"

"Oh forget it; do you want to borrow some of my clothes?" Saphira asked.

"If they weren't pink, I would. Your mother will ask questions." Eragon asked and then began to sulk. _I'll just tell Murtagh the truth, he'll have to believe me, I'm not drunk. _

"Speaking of your mother, doesn't she know about the alcohol?" Arya asked, not very curious, just drunk. Eragon was in the bath room, trying to get the wine out of his clothes.

"Nope, she doesn't. She thinks I'm three years old and can't take care of myself, so I don't have any adult thoughts. That includes drinking, amongst others. She'll be cool, as long as she doesn't get home before Eragon has to leave in 45minutes."

"I have to be home in 5 minutes, you drunk." Eragon said, entering the room. He really did have to leave at 45 minutes, but didn't feel like hanging around. His shirt still stank of wine, along with his pants. He needed to figure something out. "So that means I have to leave now."

"Okay, bye." Arya said.

"See ya." Eragon said, about to leave when Saphira asked. "Why are you here anyway… no, that came out wrong, what I meant was, why did Murtagh let you leave?

"Umm, he has to go out tonight to have fun, so he let me get out to." Eragon answered, he was confused by the question. He already said that, but still, his friends were drunk.

"I know that, why does Murtagh want you to go to friends that got you drunk in the first place, and not leave a fourteen year old boy alone in his room, when he is grounded in the first place. That makes no sense." Saphira said. "That seems off. I mean, does he have a secret or something? What do you think Arya; you can sense a secret a mile away."

"Something's up, does he have a girl friend?" Arya asked.

"No, he's out with Nasuada. You're reading into this to much." Eragon asked as he turned away. "He knows not to go after her."

"Oh and why is that, may I ask?" Arya asked.

"No reason. I'll see you guys later, Happy Hangover." Eragon said, hurriedly and left, banging into the wall and causing the girls to fall into drunken laughter. He walked home, faster than usual, think about why he _was _at Saphira's in the first place.

_Well, I could have stayed home; he does trust me that much. Then why did I have to go to Saphira's? He is hiding something, but what? Does it have something to do with me? It has to, he tells me everything. Right? No, he doesn't, or he would have told me by now, or when it began. He is out with Nasuada tonight. So, it has to do with her to? Is she going through something? I could have known! Oh, I don't know. Maybe he thinks I'm too young, or worse, Nasuada does. I'm only 4 years younger than her. Mom was 5 years younger than dad when I… was born. _

Eragon looked at his watch and saw that he was 35 minutes early. _Well, I'll just say that Saphira wasn't feeling well, she _is _drunk. And maybe he isn't home yet. _ He went in and saw that Murtagh was home, the light was on, so he went to kitchen and looked for soda to drink. He was thirsty, I mean, looking at your friends do nothing but drink for 2 hours can make you very thirsty. Exceptionally, when the drinks smell so good, and then having some poured on you. He stopped when he heard a noise in Murtagh's bedroom. He started, and began to get his story straight.

_Murtagh, I know I smell like wine, but that's because Saphira spilled some on me. I had nothing to drink what so ever, I swear. And I only left early because I was getting so fed up with their drunkenness. I did nothing wrong but not take Saphira's pink, frilly shirt!_

He smiled; think the humor at the end could help him. He took off to the end of the hallway and opened the door. Eragon eyes went very wide when he saw the thing on the other side.

Murtagh was lying on the couch that was from the old house. No that would be putting it wrong. He was lying on Nasuada, who was lying on the couch from the old house. Luckily both of their clothes where on.

As if Murtagh can sense his brother he looked up, in astonishment, and looked at Eragon, open-mouthed. After realizing he was really there he stood up and Nasuada gazed at Eragon too, like she never seen her.

"Eragon! What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here!" Murtagh asked/ demanded.

"I-I- What's going on! You with her!" Eragon yelled, not being able to speak right with anger. _He knew, he knew, they were right. Every one knew._

The angry silence that filled the room was almost deafening, it was Nasuada that broke it, when she said "I better get home…umm… I'll see you two later."

"Oh, you will be seeing Murtagh later isn't that right you stupid little… (Use your imagination to bring up some words)" Eragon went on till Murtagh said "Don't speak to her like that! Are you crazy?"

"Oh, yes, because you feel the need to not talk at all, that I can't say anything, huh?" Eragon screamed into Murtagh face as Nasuada slipped out.

"Shut up! I'll explain! I'm sorry alright! I knew how you felt about her, okay!" Murtagh said in desperation.

"You knew, and you still did that! I hate you… you… you … GO AWAY!" Eragon screamed at the top of his lungs. And leaped at Murtagh. If Eragon had been over 5 feet he would have been able to knock him down, but he just knocked into him while Murtagh instinctively went to catch him. Murtagh tried to get him to stand still, but it didn't work.

"Eragon stop! Stop! Eragon, are you… you smell like wine! You're drunk!" Murtagh yelped as Eragon suddenly stopped and was about to fall over.

"I'm not, Saphira spilled some on me, I swear!" Eragon forgot about the earlier argument and went to defensive from offensive.

"What? Did you expect me to believe that, after attacking me! What the hell are you thinking?"

"I didn't drink"

"How would I know?"

"I'm your brother, and the truthful, good, better one!"

Murtagh got really mad. Eragon could tell because of the vein on Murtagh's neck was standing out. Eragon barely saw the fist swing back, before it hit his face.

The silence was even more deafening than before. Murtagh looked down, at the floor, where Eragon now was and started to apologize. Eragon, on the other hand, didn't listen and ran for the door.

Eragon could hear Murtagh yelling for him when he was down the street, away from him.

**Insert**

**Review**

**When in the thoughts the I was born hesitation thing, think about that, if not go back to the chapter in the first story called What happened to Selena **


	10. Phone calls at night

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon or Murtagh or anything of any use.**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, I was working on it, but I got a new computer and well, I had to dewed a huge garden, with grass bigger than your knee, literally. **

**Warning: Cursing **

**Insert**

"Shit, where the hell is he!" Murtagh exclaimed to Thorn, who arrived back a few minutes earlier.

Eragon has been gone for two hours twenty-three minutes and around thirty-four seconds, Murtagh has been keeping count. After Eragon ran off, and Murtagh couldn't drive after him because Murtagh had no car, which was why he wasn't at the movies in the first place. Damn all cars made in the 1990s. After that Murtagh called both Thorn and Nasuada, who was feeling very guilty, and they set out to search, but both came home empty handed. Thorn said they should call the police, if he doesn't come home in a few minutes, and Nasuada agreed.

"I don't know, buddy, but he'll come home, no offense, but you're all he has, and him you. But I still think we should call the police, you said he was drunk." Thorn said. Even though the red-head's mood was it's-all-good, both could tell that he was very worried for his little friend. They all were.

"I'm calling the police." Nasuada said.

"No! You can't call the police; they'll take Eragon away from me! Please, just give him a few more hours; he's probably on his way home." Murtagh begged.

"Murtagh! I know that you love Eragon more than anything else, but we have to call the police! What if he really is running away! We have to get him back, and the police can help." Nasuada said.

Murtagh sighed, knowing that his friend was right, if he was running away, they need to find him, and if not, he was still drunk, and could himself, or some else. "I'll make the call."

Murtagh picked up the phone and dialed 911. The other end picked up after a few rings, which Murtagh thought was stupid, what if someone was having a heart attack. "911, what's your emergency?"

"My brother is drunk and ran away a few hours ago, I need a cop, now!" Murtagh said, thinking that was a pathetic emergency, compared to a heart attack or a bank robbery. So he added in "He's dangerous."

"I'll send on right away." The receptionist said.

"Thanks, the address is 1234 Flying Ave. Thanks." Murtagh put the phone down and the room was quiet until they heard sirens in a distance. Murtagh shivered, remembering what happened the last time he heard sirens. A bit later he heard the sirens out side, that turned off and a knock on the door.

Murtagh hurried to answer it, and was surprised to see and old face. Durza glanced down on him, recognition on his face. "Hey, I remember you; you're the boy who got shot, Eragon's older brother. Remember me?"

"Yeah." Murtagh said shortly, not one for small talk this night.

"Well, I suppose that it's Eragon that's missing. Can you tell me what happened, and where he might have gone?" Durza asked.

_Well, of course I can tell you what happened, I was there, and why in the world do you need to know that?! _"Me and Eragon got into a bit of a fight and her took off."

"And what was the fight about?" Durza asked, seeming like he didn't really care, but Murtagh could tell that he was really curious; perhaps it was because he knew them two. Or maybe because he really cared.

"It was about a girl." Murtagh said hesitantly. _Come on, Nasuada is sitting right there! No need to embarrass her_. "He liked one I liked and I got her and well, I think you can see the end."

"Yeah, I pretty much got it. Do you know where he might have gone?" Durza asked, not looking up from the notebook he was writing in.

"No idea." Murtagh said, and looked to his two friends for help, but they just shrugged their shoulders. It wasn't like they knew him better than Murtagh.

"I can send some people out to look for him, because he _is_ drunk, but other than that, if he isn't back in twenty-four hours, you have to send out a missing person report. When did he go missing?" Durza asked.

"Two hours, thirty- six minutes and twenty-seven seconds ago… I'm very good with numbers." Murtagh said, harshly. _At least people are out searching for him._

"Okay, is there anyone you can call that has been with him today?" Durza asked, looking at Murtagh with a frown on his face.

"Well, Saphira and Arya, but I don't have Ayra's number." Murtagh said, walking over to the phone, and dialed Saphira's number, hoping to God that she herself answered, and not her mother. But God was working against him that day, because the mother answered.

"Hello? Who is calling at this answer?" Vervada answered, harshly. _Probably woke her up from her long needed beauty sleep. _Murtagh thought, sarcastically.

"Hello, Mrs. Dragon? This is Murtagh, have you seen Eragon?" Murtagh asked, hurriedly, as if he hurried, he would find him faster.

"No, dear," Her voice cleared to worry, all harshness gone "Saphira said they were studying together. But he left before I got home. Isn't he home?"

_Well, of course he isn't home, if he was, I wouldn't be looking for him!_ That was what Murtagh wanted to say, but he held his tongue, and instead said, "No, he isn't home."

It was half truth, he wasn't home, but he knew she meant, 'didn't he get home'.

"Well, I'll wake Saphira and see what she has to say, one minute dear." Murtagh geld on a minute, knowing the other three eyes where on him. He purposely looked at the floor as if it was very interesting.

"Saphira, wake up, Murtagh needs to speak to you about Eragon, he's a-gone." Vervada laughed at her own joke and the next voice was cracked with sleepiness.

"Hello? Murtagh, what do you mean? Gone?" Saphira asked, worry in every part of her voice.

"He's not here anymore. We got into a fight and he fled. I don't think the cops would try to find him if he wasn't drunk, do you have any idea where he might be? I need to find him!" Murtagh begged.

"No I don't… what do you mean he was drunk, he wasn't drinking." Saphira said.

"What do you mean?" Murtagh asked, noticing that she didn't say anything about how she wasn't drunk herself.

"He wasn't. he wasn't drinking anything, look, me and my mom will be right over, don't move." Saphira said, and not bothering to say good-bye, she hung up.

_Well, there is no need to say that he wasn't drinking; they might call off the cops. Dang, he wasn't drinking, and then this fight was my fault. Geez, I owe a lot of apologizes. But right now I need to think, where could have gone? He had to have gone somewhere._

"Murtagh? I think you need to know that Child Protection Services are going to be looking into the two of you, if he is found. If they find you an unsuitable guardian, then they will take that boy away from you. So, if you want to keep him, you better stop whatever has been going wrong." Durza said. Looking at Murtagh in a fatherly manner, one that made him sick. He couldn't stand anything fatherly.

"Right, I already knew that." Murtagh said as a knock on the door sounded. He hurried to it and found a worried Saphira and Vervada at the doorway. Vervada rushed in and hugged Murtagh and said "Everything is going to be alright, he'll come back, or someone will find him."

_Find him, it's like he's going to be kidnapped and raped or something._

"Where could he have gone? I heard that when people run away, they go back to somewhere they have childhood memories." Saphira said as she entered. He knew she was feeling guilty about the whole drunk thing, and Murtagh wished that she wouldn't bring it up. Luckily, she didn't.

"Childhood memories, like he has any good ones." Murtagh said.

"They don't have to be good; they just have to be there." Saphira said. And for as moment Murtagh wondered how she knew all this, then he forgot when he realized where Eragon must be.

**Insert**

**A/N Cliffy, I'm evil! Review please, and I'll give you my old computer.**


	11. We're half alive

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to write it again?**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, I had a bit of writers block and then Breaking Dawn came out and then I had a lot of things to do, sorry!**

**Insert**

_Dang, Dang Dang! Dang!_

That was the only thing Murtagh could really think as he raced down the street, driving to a spot under the bridge, where he met his father month ago.

_And I'm supposed to be his brother! How could I have been so stupid! Maybe if I just looked away from Nasuada, everything would have been better! I'm so selfish!_

As Murtagh turned the last corner he saw what he have been dyeing to see Eragon sitting there, looking at the ground. He let out a sigh of relief, but couldn't bring himself to get out, so he sat there, steering at his little brother. He saw that Eragon has lost wait the last couple of weeks, and his face was drawn in, as it was during the years of abuse. Though he couldn't see Eragon face real well, he knew that Eragon knew that Murtagh was there. He also knew that there were tears rolling down it.

Murtagh breathed out heavily through his mouth, and decided to get this over with. As he opened the door he saw in the side of his vision that Eragon looked up, rubbing the tears from his face.

He walked over to his brother and stopped three feet away, give or take a few inches._ Dang, dang! This is so stupid, I should say something. _"Hi." He cursed in his head when he saw Eragon's face turn from fear to confusion back to fear. _Great, now he thinks I'm plotting something. Perfect Murtagh, nice going!_

Eragon slowly stood up, and as he did Murtagh slowly reached over to comfort him, but Eragon moved away flinching really badly.

"Eragon, I'm so sorry I hit you! I didn't mean to! Please!" Murtagh said. Though he said it so fast that if Eragon didn't know him so well it would have sounded more like "Agon, I'm srry lite you I d'nt menu, ease!"

Eragon stood silent for a minute, looking at the ground, and it was torturing Murtagh. Though he knew that he needed time to think over what was being said. Finally Eragon broke the silence that was there and said "Why should I believe this truth, if what I always thought was the truth was lies?"

_Why does he have to choose now to sound all noble?_

"Because it isn't a lie. Please Eragon, why are you here?" Murtagh asked.

"Because you hit me." Eragon explained, as if he was explaining to an adult two plus equals four. "Why would I want to be with some one just like my father?"

"Eragon, please, I didn't mean to hit you, it's just that I was so angry, and horrified, and really tired." Murtagh saying, "And I didn't mean to, and I won't do it again! Please, Eragon, please, we both have to talk."

"Okay, get talking." Eragon sat down and Murtagh moved to sit next to him, but stopped when he got a glare from the younger one.

"Please, let me just…" Murtagh moved his arm so his hand was resting on Eragon's forehead, checking his temperature.

"What are you doing?" Eragon asked, almost afraid.

"I like to see if random people foreheads are smooth. What do you think I'm doing?" Murtagh asked, hoping a joke would make things easier, or at least make Eragon less tense. He looked like he just found out he got a one way ticket to hell. And it worked. He saw him smile a bit.

_At least he doesn't have a temperature, but that couldn't work to my side._

"Eragon, please, that hit was something I didn't mean to do, you were insulting me, and I was angry and scared." Murtagh rambled on, reasons why, like he thought Eragon would hate him for stealing Nasuada, and he was trying he best, then was told he wasn't. "I'm sorry, I think I just cracked under the pressure, I'll make sure it doesn't. Please just come home."

"Do I have a choice not to come home?" Eragon said, distractedly. Murtagh thought that Eragon didn't care much about the answer, which was a good sign right?

"Well, no, you have to come home and come home to stay, or you can stay here and the police will take you away from me." Murtagh said, not mentioning that he may not stay home if he went home with him anyway.

Al of a sudden Eragon started to cry again. He threw himself at Murtagh locking his arms around his neck and pushing his face into his shoulder. Murtagh threw his arms around Eragon's shoulder and held on tight, hoping the crying would stop soon, though happy to have him in his arms, and evidently forgiven.

Though the crying didn't stop and Eragon continued for ten minutes. When he finally did stop Murtagh pushed him off his shoulder, he could barely breathe, and sat Eragon in his lap, like a little child, and amazingly Eragon didn't seem to care, he just cuddled up into Murtagh's chest.

Then Eragon said what was really bothering him "I killed him! And you don't even care!"

"No, I do care, I just didn't think about it." Murtagh answered, after he could get some words out. _So this is why he is here! So much for my thing, I thought he was happy about it!_

"You never think about it! I killed them both!" Eragon said. "I think about that every day! Of course you are the one who has it easy."

"Eragon, the only person you ever killed was Morzan, what do you mean them… ooohh" Murtagh trailed off when he knew what Eragon was think about.

_He was in more pain then I ever realized._

**A/N ha-ha, I'm ending the chapter there! Again im so sorry about the wait, now I have a request to Mrs. Morzansson. Update Starless Nights! I need to know what happens next! You can't leave your most faithful reader like that!**

**Review and I'll give you my sister!**


	12. Fixing The Glass

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon that is my only excuse for my coming cutting wrist session.**

**A/N: Well, sorry for the wait. I've been going through something here at home, and haven't been in the mood for writing 1000 word chapters, and I still don't but I said to myself that I'll get this done before Brisingr**

**Insert**

"Come on; let's get you in the car, alright." Murtagh said, picking his brother up off his lap and getting him to his feet. Murtagh was relieved to see that Eragon wasn't drunk, for he could walk quite normally.

They moved toward the truck, Thorn's truck, and helped his brother into the passenger's seat, which Eragon didn't really need help, but Murtagh was afraid he would run away again.

Murtagh closed the door and moved around the truck to get into the driver's seat. He started the ignition thinking about how he could explain that Morzan killed Selena, something he never wanted Eragon to know.

_Okay, so I either let Eragon go on thinking he killed two people or let Eragon know that Morzan killed Selena because of some unknown reason. Let's go with telling him the truth; there isn't any more reason to protect him from that knowledge. Morzan's dead. But what if I tell him that she did die in child birth, and then I can tell him that it wasn't his fault, because… it just wasn't. Yeah. No. The truth then._

Murtagh turned to find his brother dozing on the door his face up against the window. Murtagh couldn't help but feel his heart go soft at the sit. He just looked _so innocent_. Like he didn't have a care in the world. Murtagh sighed and went slower, not having the heart to wake him up when they got closer to home.

_The truth won't even hurt him. I only kept it to myself because I was afraid he would be even more afraid. No need for him to be afraid any more._

Murtagh sighed when they got closer to their street, and took his hand off the staring wheel to shake Eragon awake.

"What?" Eragon asked.

"We're close to home, listen to me for a moment, alright, you didn't kill Mom, alright?" Murtagh said, hoping Eragon would take his word for it.

Eragon leaned against the seat and sighed. Then closed his eyes. "I knew you would say that, if I didn't kill her then why did she die then?"

Eragon didn't say that like he knew that answer but the kind of question like you were trying to make people see that you were at fault. Murtagh took that as a real question anyway.

"Morzan did. I remember it. I remember that Morzan would bring her to a hospital because she had too many bruises and then I remember that you and Mom were safe and sound, though Morzan told me that, and then I heard that Morzan shot Selena, though I don't know why." Murtagh said that fast and loud.

Eragon sat there in a stunned silence for another three blocks. Murtagh was forced to come to a complete stop, wanting to get this conversation over with right now.

Eragon finally looked up and asked "Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"I didn't want you to know, I thought it would have made you more afraid of many things, including Morzan killing us." Murtagh said.

"And you didn't think I had the right to know about these kinds of things, including how my own mother died? Is there anything else you'd like to tell me, Murtagh Are you really are my brother or are you a long lost relative? Or is Murtagh really your name?" Eragon said.

"No, but speaking of relatives… they are probably going to take you away from me." Murtagh said, looking out the windshield to the dark street.

Eragon to, looked out to the street and said "I won't go."

Muragh gave out a humorless laugh. "I don't think either of us have much of a choice, hun, it's kind of give you up or me go to jail for kidnapping you."

Eragon stayed silent for a moment and said "Would you go to jail for a long time?"

"This isn't supposed to be funny! You are so lucky you're in therapy! That'll help in our favor. I think." Murtagh said, and he had a half mind to slap him again.

"I don't want to go, Murtagh, please, don't let them take me. Please, Murtagh, please, _please." _Eragon begged. Right then Murtagh's heart broke. He thought nothing have ever pained him, even a gun shot, and the worst beatings from his father more than saying "I don't know if can."

"Yes, you can, you can do anything, and you can do this, please! Please they won't take me, right?" Eragon, Murtagh saw, was on the point of hysteria. Murtagh grabbed his head and kissed his forehead, and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm so sorry, I'll try my best, we have money, and I'll get a good lawyer, if we need one." Murtagh said and released him saying "Do you remember that cop from a few months ago? Durza?"

Eragon looked at him and said "Yeah, what about him?"

"Did he like you? I think he might let you get off if you were liked by him." Murtagh said thinking, _Okay so, if Durza liked him, then he should listen to what Eragon wants, so he wants to stay with me. So he's gong to stay with me! _Murtagh started the car and drove again.

"Hey, he liked me sure enough, but that may have been his job you know?" Eragon said, biting his lower lip in thought.

"Yeah." Murtagh drove into the drive way, and they both went inside, and were confronted with Durza, who had helped himself to some Pepsi and Thorn and another cop playing chess. Nasuada and Saphira were reading a magazine. They all looked up when they entered and Saphira and Nasuada went to hug Eragon.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! I'm sorry." Nasuada said, squeezing the living daylights out of Eragon.

"Don't run off like that you moron!" Saphira exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, to all of you. I... well, I'm sorry." Eragon stammered. Looking around Murtagh saw that the Thorn was defeating a rook of The Cop's. He then looked to Durza, who got up from the couch and walked over.

"I'm sorry to say this, but you have to come with us Eragon. We have to talk to you, and Murtagh, about what's best for you, since you are unhappy here." Durza said, sounding like he got that out of a text book and Murtagh thought he had.

"I'm not going anywhere. Sorry." Eragon said. Looking down at his little brother, he noticed that he wasn't so little anymore, he was about 5 feet now. _How love sick could I have been?_

"Son, you are drunk and you have no choice. Don't make me take you my force." Durza sounded like he meant it.

"Where does everyone get that I'm drunk from! I'm not drunk!" Eragon exclaimed. "I only drank weeks ago, once! Okay?!"

"Your brother told me you're drunk." Durza looked to Murtagh who said the first thing that came to mind. "My bad."

Durza sighed deeply and said sternly "You have to come with me Eragon. This is your last chance."

Murtagh was about to tell Eragon that the only thing to do would to be to go with Durza, but Eragon was already moving. A second later Durza was on the ground, holding between his legs, groaning.

Murtagh looked around at the other cop, but he was still locked into the chess game, so he was to far out for him to notice anything. He heard Thorn say _"Check."_

Durza was getting up, not reaching for his gun and was just staring at the pair of them. Finally, he said "Fine! You can stay, on one condition."

"Fine. I'll take it, just… what is it?" Murtagh replied immediately.

"Teach him that a man doesn't kick another man between the legs, awhhh." Durza walked bow legged to the couch and collapsed onto it.

Eragon and Murtagh stared at each other and were silent for a moment. And then they started to laugh hysterically. Saphira leaped at Eragon and hugged him around the middle.

The next moment Eragon was at Murtagh's ear whispering "Go kiss her!"

For a mad moment Murtagh thought Eragon meant Saphira until Eragon pushed him toward Nasuada. Murtagh leapt at her and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

_Checkmate._

**a/n SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? I'm not really in the mood for long chapters at this moment, but I needed to get his out.**

**Review, and I was thinking about making a story about what made Durza give Eragon up… if you have any suggestions…**

**Visit my poll please.**


End file.
